callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:S.S.D.D.
red text => red text Untitled How to make links Links are created with one or two square brackets. A simple internal link: Article name An internal link with link text: text you want A numbered external link: http://www.site.com An external link with link text: link text How to add headings Headings use equals signs. The more "=", the smaller the heading. Heading 2 Heading 3 Heading 4 How to indent Oppose: Modern Warfare 2 is going to get released as of Tuesday, and all this is doing is re-inventing the wheel again. Just keep this page active period.Dibol 08:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Pit Course I read on the trivia under Pit Course that the caps incorrectly state it to be Dunn and not Shepherd shouting at Allen, but when I ran the pit myself on my third playthrough, it's definitely Dunn's voice, although the "melee with your knife" audio sounds like Foley's voice. DestPrince 07:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I definitely agree. It's Dunn shouting, not Shepherd. His voice is much deeper. Eoinrade 17:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Now I wonder... what ever gave people the idea it was Shepherd when it was clearly Dunn? DestPrince 16:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC)The subtitles say it is Dunn The subtitles say it is Dunn shouting his voice could be distorted from a megaphone Candymanyyyy 16:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Which is never seen at any point. Just accept it: the subtitles are wrong. It's one of the guys in observation with Shepherd. 11:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree I agree with dibol. It will come out in a couple of days. Save it so a new version won't be made. --Badboy24752 01:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Small Problem The link for Sgt. Foley take you to the page of Mike Foley from United Offensive. Are we going to change this, or just wait until Tuesday before we basically fix everything? PShizzzzle 19:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) PShizzzzle, we will fix everything on Tuesday so we will avoid further deletions and recreating a dozen versions of the deleted articles. I have posted a request in the War Room for restoring those on Tuesday.Dibol 02:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Ranks of the locals. I know it's mentioned in the Trivia section, but did anyone else get a kick out of the fact the locals have a higher rank than you do? I noticed it the second time around, and couldn't stop laughing. - Anonymous :Yeah it's quite funny. Infinity Ward tend to have lots of strange inconstistencies like that in their games. Moozipan Cheese 20:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Uh.. Its not an inconsistency Moozipan part of NATO's role in afghanistan is to teach the afghan national security forces this includes teaching them how to shoot regardless of their rank Also the player character isn't the one teaching the afghans the sergeant is, the player character is merely the demonstrator so his rank of PFC does not matter at all just because you have a rank does not mean you have knowledge and everybody needs training -'NS' Uh, Weapons? In the Trivia section, it says more weapons are available after running The Pit, but Cpl. Dunn opens the two gun crates before you "have" to run it, you just have to wait. Or are we just referring to the AK47 on the far right table? The USP45 (at least) i not available until the first run is completed. Snap feature What's the snap feature?--Superflo 17:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) It's when you hit the left trigger when your crosshairs are near a target. If close enough, your aim will automatically 'snap' onto the target. Release and repeat with multiple targets. This is actually a tutorial portion during S.S.D.D. XavierGTR 13:50, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Those sneaky devs.... So... I was cruising about the awesomely cynical "Tv Tropes" website, when I noticed something pointed out about this mission and the one piece of "Enemy Intelligence" Now it seems odd that high value Intel is laying about the base, instead of being sent right away to the higher ups for evaluation... But then I read this interesting piece of info on the Modern Warfare page of Tv Tropes hidden spoiler. "As an Easter Egg, In S.S.D.D, there is a single enemy intel laptop. Guess who the one enemy in the base is?" So... should we even be still calling it "Strange" to find that laptop there? --Razgriez 21:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) M14 EBR? In the infobox under the "Weapons" tab, it says that the M14 EBR is included in the level. Does anyone know where this firearm is found? -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE' It's available in the training Pit, after you complete one run. You can find it just beyond where Dunn is standing after the run, on the left wall before the entrance gate.--Razgriez 05:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Level Picture Is the person in the level picture Dunn? It doesn't look like it to me. Maybe it's because he doesn't have his night vision googles on his head but i don't think that guy looks like him. Can anyone clarify it for me?SilentSiren117 20:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC)SilentSiren117 Does shepard really say same s---- different day I don't think he does anywhere Yes, he does, in the preceding cutscene. 23:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It's the very first sentence (that isn't a COD4 flashback) that you hear in the game, it's a bit difficult to miss. --WouldYouKindly 23:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not. The first non-flashback sentence you hear is Shepherd saying "The more things change, the more they stay the same". Just so that's cleared up. :P 20:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) It's before the end of the loading sequence. He says it after a long pause and after they show the Army Rangers icon. SilentSiren117 20:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Guys, we need to keep an eye on the trivia section. There's a lot of speculation and false claims, particularly this one: "If the player fires at a friendly soldier while leaving the shooting range, instead of "Friendly Fire Will Not Be Tolerated!" it says 'UNLOCALIZED (TRAINER_MISSION_FAIL_FIRE_IN_CAMP)'." I've played S.S.D.D. over and over again, and haven't encountered this ONCE. Probably because you ''can't ''shoot at friendly soldiers when leaving The Pit, '''because your weapon is slung and can't be used, and neither can your knife! '''So just check your facts before posting stuff, and keep an eye on the trivia section. 20:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I blanked it because '''it isn't real', buddy. And sign your posts, for Christ's sake! 20:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Are we talking about the PC, Xbox or PS3 versions here? JohnFromBluff 00:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) No it is true there is a guy smoking near the Pitt, when you get your gun back jump and fire at where he is and the unlocalised message will come up.Sgt wikia 10:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Those are just words, can you provide proof? TNT LotLP 16:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I shot Dunn(hes at the Pit) with the EBR in the head,and it said that Friendly fire will not be tolerated!,which is the normal message.I have never got that one which is mentioned above.Also,please take a look at my topic in the bottom of the page.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 06:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) MG4 Ammo Should it be mentioned that there are alot of MG4 ammo boxes lying around the the shooting area, its odd why there is ammo for it because the Rangers dont use the MG4 and there are none to be found in this level or in anyones hands.Sgt wikia 10:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) SSDD longer on xbox360 version I just found this vid on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAEoYPju_qs And between crouch-firing and bullet penetration there is training for the snap feature. (time 4:49-5:21) I think this should be added to trivia or something. I never saw this on PC! (Oh, well, there probably is no snap on PC. At least I never experienced it.) 10:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) uh no on the ps3 there is a snap training Warpanda13 19:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. Anyway, there seems to be no snap on PC (perhaps because mouse control ist "somewhat" (don't wanna cause any arguments) more precise than stick control). Anyway, I still think this little fact should be added. 20:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Discussion? Sorry but where can I find the soldiers talking about Soap and Ghost running the course?~~PFC Soap Serial killer talk? I once ran the pit killing all civilians and only killing the compulsory enemy (the melee kill; your path is blocked otherwise) and I remember the two soldiers talking about your results/other people's results making references to crazy people. Can anyone else confirm this or provide a transcript? -ShadowKnuckles Completing in Veteran Im trying to get some achievements and one of them is to complete this level and Team Player on Veteran difficulty,and i have already completed Team Player,but i cant get how doo i complete this level in Veteran,because theres no difficulty selection when you pick the mission,and the pause menu thing can onl lower it,and its set on Recruit normally.I have also completed The Pit under 35 secs,enough for Veteran recommendation,but it doesnt work.This may be a stupid question,but i cant find any way to complete it,or then i have missed something big.Any help?--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 09:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Why exactly... ...does this page have all that crap at the top about headings and links? 00:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) a) So people can tell who made the comments Tiger-Heli 11:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) b) Because the wiki administrators set it up that way - pretty common on WIKI Talk pages Tiger-Heli 11:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) A guy with a mohawk - And the other dude with the skull ski mask. Could somebody put the dailouge? I can barely hear them. X29 17:46 October 8 2010. PFC.Allen and Private Ramirez?! So even though Private First Class Allen and Private Ramirez are part of the same unit, possibly the same team, you dont see Ramirez in either SSDD or Team Player. And in Wolverines, Exodus, and Whisky Hotel, you never hear you teammates say "Man, I wish Allen was here to help us!" or "Whatever happend to Allen, wish he was still here" or "Remember Allen? That guy still owes me 5$ dollars" Marine One 19:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC)